erfandomcom-20200215-history
A River in Egypt
A River in Egypt is the 12th episode of the 8th season of "ER" Plot Abby calls the police when she hears her neighbor beat his wife, but they say it was all a misunderstanding. Kerry Weaver and Sandy Lopez has a argument about Kerry's refusal to come out as a lesbian, and Sandy kisses her in front of all the people in the ER. Dr. Lewis treats a death-row inmate who is brought in with stab wounds but would rather die than get treatment. Jing-Mei asks to be re-instated as an attending physician and threatens a law suit if her request is not granted. Carter treats a patient who is a rising rapper who won't accept that he is HIV positive and also plays intermediary between his parents, but his father insists the marriage is over. NBC Description MURDERER WANTS TO DIE IN E.R. WHILE ABBY'S BATTERED NEIGHBOR LIVES IN DENIAL; MICHAEL GROSS GUEST-STARS: Dr. Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) clashes with Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) over the treatment of an injured and condemned murderer (guest star Cyril O'Reilly) who wants to die in the ER rather than wait for his execution while Abby (Maura Tierney) urges her battered next-door neighbor (guest star Christina Hendricks) to seek shelter from her abusive husband (guest star Matthew Settle). Elsewhere, Weaver has a trying day as she is embarrassed in front of her co-workers by her fiery firefighter girlfriend (guest star Lisa Vidal) and she is also forced to re-hire the returning Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) who reveals damaging evidence that could put the blame on Weaver for a patient's accidental death. In addition, a weary Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) must mitigate between his warring parents (guest stars Mary McDonnell and Michael Gross) as they plan their divorce and also diagnoses a wannabe rapper who tests positive for HIV, but refuses to tell his naive girlfriend. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) tries to help a guilt-stricken father (guest star Efrain Figueroa) who suffers a heart attack on the day his estranged daughter is to be married, while on the home front, the doctor struggles to find any common ground with his wayward 14-year-old daughter (guest star Hallee Hirsh). Synopsis Abby becomes concerned when her neighbor beats his wife and calls the police, but they say it was all a misunderstanding. Dr. Lewis treats a death row inmate who is brought in with stab wounds but would rather die than undergo treatment. Jing-Mei asks to be re-instated as an attending physician and threatens a law suit if her request is not met. Carter plays intermediary between his divorcing parents but his father insists the marriage is over. He also treats a rising rapper who won't accept that he is HIV positive. Kerry Weaver and Sandy have an argument about Kerry's refusal to come out. Characters * Abby Lockhart * Mark Greene * Elizabeth Corday * John Carter * Kerry Weaver * Susan Lewis * Jing-Mei Chen Trivia * The movie Rachel and Mark are watching is attack of the killer tomato. One of George Clooney's first roles was in Return of the Killer Tomatoes. Quotes Romano: Enter! Ahh! Kerry. Your response time is impressive, as always. Kerry: I didn't know that we had a meeting. Romano: You remember Dr. Chen? Kerry: I'm on shift, Robert Male Lawyer: Dr. Chen would like to be reinstated. Kerry: We're fully staffed at the moment but if something opens up, I'll keep you in mind. Jing-Mei: I'm not asking you to consider it. Kerry: It was your choice to step down. Jing Mei: I've changed my mind then. Kerry: Oh, I'm sorry that only with hindsight you've decided- (Jing-Mei interrupts) Jing-Mei: I didn't decide anything. You decided I was expendable! Kerry: I'm not the doctor that blew out that man's aorta. Jing-Mei: No, you're the doctor who wasn't there. Kerry: You were reprimanded for making a mistake but rather- (Jing-Mei interrupts again) Jing-Mei: The only mistake I made was allowing you to sacrifice- (Kerry and Jing-Mei begin talking over eachother) Kerry: You ran away in anger rather than accept it. Jing-Mei: Like you did Malucci. To save your own ass! Romano: Easy! Ladies! If I wanted to see a good cat fight I'd watch the view. Let's try to keep this civil. Kerry: I respect your abilities as a doctor but the position has already been filled. Male Lawyer: We're prepared to file suit unless that and two other conditions are met: Dr. Chen's record needs to be expunged and an official state of correction attached to her file. We're trying not to tarnish any more reputations her. Kerry: I don't respond well to threats. Romano: Dr. Weaver. Kerry: No, you know what? You can't screw up and then whine about being mistreated. Jing-Mei you need to grow up. (Kerry Leaves) Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes